According to the present invention there is provided a system for monitoring for a fault in a mobility aid. Preferably, the mobility aid is a stairlift.
It is an advantage that the present invention provides a wireless fault monitoring system that continually monitors for faults in a mobility aid, and automatically sends an alert to a person or entity for action.
It is a further advantage that the transmission of the fault signal is automatic, as no action is required by the user of the mobility aid, who may not in fact be able to reach a telephone or other communications devices.
In one embodiment of the invention, the fault signal comprises a code indicative of the type of fault that has occurred.
The transmitter may be located in the mobility aid, with the receiver being located remotely from the transmitter.
In an embodiment of the invention, the fault signal is an SMS message. In a preferred embodiment, the receiver is a GSM or GPRS network operator. Preferably, the system further comprises a destination server. More preferably, the server is an SMS server. The GSM/GPRS operator may be operable for transmitting the SMS message to the SMS server, which can then transmit the alert to the operator.
In an embodiment of the invention, the wireless transmitter is also operable as a receiver for receiving data to correct or control the stairlift, and the wireless receiver is also operable as a transmitter for transmitting data to the stairlift.
It is an advantage that embodiments of the present invention provide a wireless fault correction system that operates via two-way communication to correct a fault that has been detected either temporarily or permanently by remote means.
It is a further advantage that embodiments of the present invention provide a means of controlling the stairlift via wireless communication to allow emergency egress from the stairway on instruction and control of a user of the stairlift.
In another embodiment, the system further comprises a panic button. The system may further comprise audio and/or visual communications devices that allow a user of the stairlift to speak to and/or see an operator.
It is an advantage that the operator knows the nature of the fault, so he/she can ensure that the fault is dealt with efficiently.
An embodiment of the invention will now be described by way of example with reference to the following drawings, wherein: